One Last Time
by charizard-ex
Summary: The group returns to their respective homes. Anna receives a call to leave Tokyo since the Shaman Fight is already over. Now that Yoh could no longer become the Shaman king, will she be leaving him? Anticipation heightens between the two as they try to re


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shaman King characters

One Last Time

The group returns to their respective homes. Anna receives a call to leave Tokyo since the Shaman Fight is already over. Now that Yoh could no longer become the Shaman king, will she be leaving him? Anticipation heightens between the two as they try to resolve their feelings towards the situation and more importantly, feelings towards each othe—at least before they part.  ONE-SHOT

Everyone has already gone home. Indeed it was a long journey—an adventure. Now, everything is quiet again for only Anna, Faust and Yoh are in the Funbari Onsen—well if you count Amidamaru—that makes them five. Most of the day was spent resting except of course for Yoh who was painstakingly bearing the hardships of Anna's Special Training.

'Ne, Anna… isn't it time yet?' Yoh pleads.

'Not yet, some more minutes of squatting and you will be thru' she replied looking at the timer which says 00:00:00.

As always there is nothing Yoh nor could Amidamaru do except shed tears. T_T  

'Ne, Yoh-dono…' the spirit said.

'Yes?'

'didn't I just tell you that there is still time left?' she threw dagger looks at them.

'…ehe..he..he…actually I was going to Yoh-dono about something else…' the samurai reasoned out.

'What is it, Amidamaru ?' he asked. 

'Well, it's just that it's over…' the spirit stated 

'What's over?'

'The Shaman Fight.' 

'So?' Yoh was clueless as to what Amidamaru was getting at. Anna on the other hand was just staring at her timer but she could overhear the other two's conversation.

'there wouldn't be any battles ahead of us…'

'you have a point there, Amidamaru' Yoh smiled at his friend. 'Why, do you intend to go to where Mosuke is?' he inquired

'No, of course not, Yoh-dono! I do not intend to leave you!' the shaman assured the boy

'Thank you' he smiled

'what about your dream, Yoh-dono, now that the Shaman Fight is over—'

'my dream of becoming a Shaman King?' he became silent for a while thinking.

'I guess I can't do anything about it…hehehe… I could never be the Shaman King anymore, that's what I think—like you said, it is over now.' he stated

'now that you mention it, there won't be anything left for me in the future… T_T'

'Why is that?'

'Because I will spend the rest of my life bearing the punishment of Anna…' T_T

'Stop.' Anna stood up and turned to go inside the hotel before the two could notice.

'eh?' the two was surprised.

'the time is up. You could do whatever you like' 

Amidamaru could not believe what he was hearing, Anna was actually giving Yoh a break, and it is still morning.

'that's good news, Yoh-dono!' the spirit was happy Yoh however was just standing looking at Anna.

'But…I still haven't done my rounds yet…' 

'I'm going to watch TV and don't you dare disturb me' she just said as she walked away

'Anna…' Yoh whispered. This should have been the happiest moment—with Anna actually not tormenting him. But his insides felt otherwise. 

'Yoh-dono…'

'It's okay, Amidamaru.' He gave him a warm smile

'only now, I don't know what to do…hehehe…' Yoh looked up in the sky noticing that the sun is shining brightly and that he still has a lot of time ahead of him before the day ends. 

So he just went into his room meaning to listen to music his favorite past time, next to staring blankly at the sky! As he passed thru the hallway, he noticed Anna talking to someone at the phone. A customer perhaps, he thought.

'Hai. I understand.' Yoh could hear Anna tell the person on the other end before she hangs the phone. 

He closed the door of his room and sat on the floor his back on the wall.

'Anna…' that was his only thought. 'there is no doubt that she overheard us, but normally she would punish me to death…I guess she realized it too…'

'Ohayou gozaimasu! Welcome to Funbari Onsen.' Yoh heard Anna talking to a customer who greeted her back.

Out of curiosity, he decided to go see the guests. So he opened his door and peeped. 'we will be staying here for 3 nights.' the man stated, he was with his wife. 'we are tourists here in Tokyo.' He continued.

'Suma…but that would not be possible, oji-sama' Anna said.

'Why?' a chorus of three was heard.

Anna then looked at the opposite direction—that of Yoh's—who was just a few feet away.

'I didn't realize you were still here… I thought you went out to see Manta…' she then faced the guests again. 'as I was trying to say, we could only accommodate you until tomorrow morning'

Yoh then interrupted, 'but Anna… we don't have any guests today, all of the rooms are vacant… how could that be?'

'As you could see, oji-sama, I am just about to put this sign' she then showed him a sign which read: TEMPORARILY CLOSED 

Yoh could not believe what he just read. 'Anna, why?' 

'if you don't mind I have a guest here to attend to…' she said blankly.

That was his cue and Yoh understood, it was Anna's way of telling that she will deal with him later and that he ought to distance for the meantime. So he went back to his room.

Anna called out Faust to help him with their guests. When the guests have finally checked in, the baths already prepared, she headed inside her own room. On her way to her room she would pass by Yoh's. She stopped in front of his room and thinking of talking with her fiancée. But she decided otherwise. She instead moved on and proceeded to her room. 

On the other hand, Yoh was standing behind his door. He knew Anna was standing opposite of him with only the door separating them. He doesn't know if she wanted to talk to him or not. But somehow, when he heard footsteps marching away from the door, his heart sank, he could not comprehend why. He only knows of one thing—something is wrong and he must do something about it before it would be too late. 

Inside her room, Anna opened her cabinets and took out pile of clothes. Near it was a bag, a travel bag—it seems that she was packing her clothes. She gave a big sigh when she finally emptied her cabinet. 

She then headed towards the window. She sat at the chair, on the table before her; there are still some things left. She looked at them… they were things she brought from their recent trip. Then she took out something old and dilapidated. It was different from the other things—for it was older, she had it before she went away to look for Yoh. It was an old can—

~~~~Flashback~~~~

'_Here' _Yoh said as he handed out a canned drink from the vendo machine.

Anna received it, '_so warm…_' she held it on her hands and then felt the warmth of the can on her face. 

It was cold, winter to be exact, yet they were outside taking a walk. Yoh was leaving for America to participate in the Shaman Fight. And he invited Anna to walk with him outside 

_'…at this cold night?'_

_uhuh__…_even at this cold night_' as they both put it.  _

~~~~End of Flashback~~~~

The day was almost over. Manta came by to join them for dinner but had to leave earlier because he needed to study. 

'Ne, Yoh-kun, is everything alright?' Manta asks his best friend as they walk towards the gate.

'Huh? What do you mean?'

'You look like as if something happened… the two of you… you act different…' he explained

'It's nothing.' He lied. He knew something was wrong he just don't know exactly what. He has to muster his courage and ask Anna himself. Besides, it's not like him to actually be worrying about something that will still be happening. 

'Come to think of it… its nothing new…' Manta said

'eh?'

'yeah, it was just like the last time' Manta's voice was as if he just uncovered a great mystery. '… the last time you were leaving!' then he fell silent to his own statement. The two friends just looked at each other.

'…leaving for Patch Village' that was the word he was looking for the whole day… 'leaving'

'Don't tell me you're leaving again, Yoh-kun.'

'Me? Of course not. Look, Maybe Anna is capable of getting tired too—with what we just went thru back at the Shaman Fight…' he patted his friend at the back. 

Somehow the two laughed at what Yoh said. Then just a few seconds after, both of them felt as if electricity went through their bodies. 

'I should be going… before we both get into trouble. Oyasumi nasai!'

'Bye-bye!'

Yoh went back inside the hotel when he saw three entities at the entrance as if waiting for him. They were Faust, Eliza and Amidamaru. Yoh acknowledged them. 

'Yoh-dono, the other spirits told me…' Amidamaru was trying to explain something. 

Yoh nodded he already knew somehow. 

'So, what are you planning to do, Yoh-kun?' the doctor inquired.

'what I am supposed to…'

Just as most of the nights, Yoh and Anna were at the common changing room brushing their teeth.  They were both facing the sink. Then Yoh glanced at the girl to his right. She felt it and looked back at him with an inquiring look.

'Walk with me?' he said.

Her eyes widened, but she made sure it wasn't obvious. 'at this late at night?' _it was the same as last time, isn't it? Only that now I am the one leaving_

'hai… even at this late at night.' _Only this time we are unsure of your return_

'hai.' _For this may be our last walk together_

Yoh smiled at her and finished up. _For this may be our last night together. _

First they went to the park overlooking the river, just as last time. None of them were saying a word; they just stared at the water. 

'I should tell you…' Anna finally broke the silence

He shook his head and Anna understood so she decided not to continue. She again stared at the view before her, for she won't be seeing it in a long time, perhaps even never. 

Yoh on the other hand was looking somewhere else—at the view beside him, for he won't be seeing it in a long time, perhaps even never. 

After some time they sat on the bench, still enveloped by silence. However, it was not deafening, in fact it was heartwarming. 

Yoh noticed the vendo machine near it. He smiled to himself. He stood up and went to its direction. Anna was at first surprised when Yoh left the bench. She even thought he wanted to go back home. 

'Here' he handed over a canned drink.

'But it's not winter and I am not cold' she stated in a 'matter of fact' way

'Even so. Besides it's soda, not cocoa.' he smiled at her, that boyish grin of his as Anna accepts it. 

As Anna finished her soda, they both decided to head home. They walked alongside each other unlike before. In fact, though they don't seem to notice, they were walking close to each other. And as if it was the natural thing for them, Yoh put his hand around Anna's shoulders as they walk. 

They arrived at home went straight upstairs toward their rooms. But instead of opening his door Yoh did the unexpected. He followed Anna and took her right arm at her wrist. 

'Be with you…' he stated

Anna did not move. 

'Just for tonight…'

TAK!

A sound was heard. Yoh thought it was the end of him—for nothing could survive Anna's killer move especially the Legendary Left hand. His eyes were closed and his other hand was covering his face as if acting as a shield. But he did not feel anything. 

'hurry and close the door. I am tired and I still have to travel tomorrow' she commanded without looking at him or else Yoh would have seen him blush. A scene she would rather die than be witnessed by anyone. She heads towards her cabinet where she hangs her coat. 

Yoh opened his eyes. It was the sound of the door opening, he realized. He entered Anna's room and closed it as what he was told. 

'Don't mind me, pretend I am not here. I will just watch you'

He sat down at one corner of the room.

'What are you doing? Don't you try doing something stupid—or else…' the young blond warned as she laid out the futon on the floor 

'Don't worry, I wont even dare. 

_Baka_! Just what do you think you are doing now? First the walk in the park, now this!? It is so unlike you, Yoh… I don't know what to do every time you are like this daring, risking… even you and I both know that things will never be the same again… we are no longer bound by the fate destined to us…__

She was finished preparing her bed. Then she turned to the corner where Yoh was. His eyes are now closed. He has dozed off. He looked so calm. Anna went near him and kneeled down in front of him.

'Baka.' She whispered. __

She then took out her blanket. She sat on the floor, beside the sleeping shaman. She covered both of them with the blanket to keep them both warm. And as if it was natural for them to do, she cuddled into Yoh, who unwarily puts his arm around her shoulders. And in no time, Anna too gave in to her sleep.

He doesn't know what time it already was. But the sun would not be rising anytime soon. She looked at the figure beside him and marveled at the sight. 'Beautiful' he thought. Then he removed his arms around her. Then he lifter her from the floor and carried her. She still is sleeping. She laid her down on her futon and put the blanket on her. He sat beside her, staring at her. He then traced the face of Anna. 

'I don't want you to go…' He uttered although no one was awake to hear him. 

'even if the arrangement is off… I will still choose you… I will still want you to be my wife someday…' he bent down to kiss the forehead of Anna and whispered something on her ear, 'Ai shiteru'  

As he opened the door of the room, he heard something, a voice that of a lady

'Always and forever, Yoh…' It was very clear, Anna has spoken those words. But when he looked back, all he could see was a beautiful maiden sleeping. 

He sighed. Maybe he was hearing things… but even so, it sure made him feel good, very good in fact that as he walks outside Anna's room he was smiling intently. _I don't care if it is just my imagination. I don't care if I just mistakenly heard it. I don't care if you were just dreaming. I will say it bluntly…_

'I will wait for your return then...' and he closed the door to return to his own. He slept, perhaps one of the best sleep he ever had. 

Beyond the wall, another soul is left alone, lips smiling, cheeks flushing, eyes open—it, what Yoh just heard, was _real _after all. 

 ~End~

AN: Ain't that sweet? I hope I did not mislead you on the 'be with you' incident (I had a hard time deciding actually whether I should have put 'be with me' instead. What do you think?), they are just 13 so I guess that is how they are supposed to act given in that kind of situation. 

As in the flashback, the story you just read was taken in context from that episode, which is one of my favorites, next to Hao getting a piece of Anna's wrath. ^_^ 

Thank you for reading this fic. I hope you liked it. Please R+R. I am very new at this so I really would love to hear from you especially if I got you all confused with the dialogue. Anyway, I hope to be able to do more.    


End file.
